


Two Steps Forward

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written in 2005 for dragong who wanted Snape/Dumbledore remembering a night of passion they shared in the past.





	Two Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for dragong who wanted Snape/Dumbledore remembering a night of passion they shared in the past.

Snape and Dumbledore were sitting next to each other in Dumbledores’s office, both nursing a glass of brandy. For once Snape’s familiar scowl had left his face as he leant back in the chair, closing his eyes. Dumbledore watched him silently, then reached out and brushed a strand of hair off the other man’s face. Snape’s eyes snapped open straightaway. Dumbledore reluctantly moved his hand to his lap.

“We agreed,” Snape reminded him, hand tightly clutching his glass. “No touching.”

Dumbledore regarded the other man, lightly brushing his mind over Snape’s thoughts.

“Albus, stop it…”

“You used to like it when I did that. Especially when I was inside your mind when you were coming, and you could feel my orgasm inside your head.”

“I hope you’re not suggesting I use that method to teach Potter,” Snape replied with a smirk, flinching only slightly when Dumbledore rested his hand on his knee.

“Severus…” Dumbledore admonished.

“You were the one that finished it.”

“You know why. I felt you were too vulnerable. I should never have taken advantage like that.”

“I should have learnt Occulemency better, then you wouldn’t have seen…my fantasies.”

“Those you’re worried about, but not the things you did as a Death Eater?”

“…”

“Severus, please, sit down and finish your drink. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

After a few moments of silence Dumbledore had to strain to hear the other man’s whispered words, “I’ve missed you.”

“We could start again?” Dumbledore suggested, eyes bright. Snape looked over at him and before he could change his mind leant forward and gently kissed Dumbledore on the lips, Fawkes' soothing song echoing around the room.


End file.
